narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asuka Uzumaki
is an ANBU-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and a member of Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki Clan, although, she was born and raised in Konoha. Background/Story Early Life Asuka was born in Konoha to parents who were both members of the Uzumaki Clan, making her of full Uzumaki descent. Ever since very young, Asuka admired her father, Tadashi, who was an Anbu captain of renowned prestige within the organization, both for his leading and combat skills. As such, Asuka wished to become a powerful ninja as well, maybe even worthy of becoming Hokage. Tadashi recognized her ambition, and promptly started training her at the tender age of 4, teaching her the basics. As time passed, Tadashi noted that Asuka's speed and reflexes were out of the ordinary for a girl her age, and gradually increased the harshness of her training in order to exploit her strengths and eliminate as many weaknesses as possible, "forcing" Asuka to accomplish her dream. Due to the harshness of her training regime, Asuka spent most of her childhood training in isolation from her peers and teachers, leaving only to attend to the Academy, and after graduating, missions and team training sessions. However, Asuka understood this was necessary for her if she wanted to achieve her dream. Team Shikaku After graduating from the academy and being promoted to genin, Asuka was placed on a team alongside Sakutarō Sarutobi and Shisui Uchiha, led by jōnin Shikaku Nara. They continued to do missions together even after all genin members advanced to chūnin-rank, and were considered one of the most successful teams of Konoha at the time. Asuka took special interest in Shisui's mastery of the Body Flicker Technique, which he used to easily outmatch her in speed during team sparring matches. She then asked Shisui to help her improve her own usage of the technique, and the two started training with each other during their free time. This created the rumor that both were secretly dating, however, both Asuka and Shisui dismissed the rumor as nonsense. Due to Asuka's naturally enhanced speed, she quickly started to improve on the Body Flicker Technique, to which Shisui even jokingly started calling her "his successor", but ironically held true, as she years later would eventually master it to Shisui's level. The team disbanded after the tragic death of Sakutarō during a mission, which Asuka left the regular forces to join the Anbu shortly after. Joining the ANBU At the age of 15, after being promoted to jōnin, Asuka was introduced into Anbu by the Hokage, but at the request of her father. She was placed exactly in the same unit as Tadashi, so he could monitor her progress even closer. Personality Due to her education and how she was brought up, Asuka is a kunoichi who has a great sense of duty, but sometimes lets her passion take over and gets carried away, which in many cases does not end well for her. She'll also never give up on her objective or back down from a chance to prove her mettle no matter the cost, a trait she shares with a certain somebody. Her father's militaristic demeanor has also had some impact on her, which she displays by acting tough and somewhat cold to strangers and people she barely knows, which has caused some people to call her a tomboy. However, her softer and more feminine side usually comes to surface when she's disappointed or distraught by her failures. Alongside wishing to become a powerful kunoichi from a very young age, Asuka also wants to protect Konohagakure and bring glory to both the village and her clan above anything else. Abilities Asuka's fighting style revolves around her kenjutsu, using large knives and throwing-knives as her weapons of choice. She favors sneak attacks to one-on-one confrontations when she wants to get the job done, but also loves to prove her worth in open combat, and she's good at it, mostly due to her uncanny speed and senses. Characteristic of the Uzumaki is her fūinjutsu abilities, which she also employs in battle as seen fit. Taijutsu Asuka has been rigorously trained in taijutsu by her father, going as far as holding her own against the likes of Might Guy. It's rumored that her roundhouse kicks are often lethal when well connected. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation So far, Asuka has been seen using two chakra natures, Wind Release and Water Release, the former which she uses more for offense and the latter which she uses mostly for defense. The Wind Release is her natural affinity and thus the one she uses the most. Her father, Tadashi, had the same affinity, and took advantage of it to teach her everything he knew as much rigorously as possible, to make sure she would learn it. With the training, Asuka learned how to infuse her weapons with Wind Release chakra to make them even deadlier and even developed techniques centered on them, the strongest of which Asuka calls The Graces of the Wind God, which is a combination of all her deadliest Wind Release techniques. Aside from using the technique to remotely control her blades, Asuka also often employs Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale to retrieve her weapons if they scatter around the battlefield. As for Water Release, despite being used mainly for defensive purposes, Asuka still displays great skill in using this element, employing elite techniques such as Water Release: Water Formation Wall and Pillar and Tornado of Water with amazing efficiency in preventing and blocking enemy attacks, which when combined with her speed makes her almost impossible to hit unless caught off guard. In terms of offensive techniques, Water Release: Death Whirlpool combines both Water Formation Wall and Tornado of Water to trap the target in a watery vortex, to which Asuka throws her wind-infused knives for a virtually inescapable lethal water prison. Bukijutsu As mentioned before, Asuka's combat focuses on the use of large knives and throwing-knives instead of the usual shuriken or kunai, since kunai aren't specifically made to be thrown and shuriken have little to no lethal force whatsoever. Kenjutsu Large steel knives are Asuka's weapon of choice, and she makes them even deadlier when infusing them with her Wind Release chakra, turning most of her battles into dances of death with her fast speed and reflexes. She occasionally uses a tantō or smaller knives as substitute or emergency weapons when unable to use her main blades. Her kenjutsu abilities have been compared to other great kenjutsu users, such as Sasuke Uchiha himself. Shurikenjutsu Asuka also proves to be quite deadly in the use of shurikenjutsu, particularly using throwing-knives as projectiles. When focusing on her shurikenjutsu, Asuka is capable of throwing about 400 blades or so per minute, with her Crimson Petal Dance being a testament to that ability. Like her kenjutsu, she often infuses her projectiles with Wind Release chakra, increasing their lethality even further. Fūinjutsu A testament to Asuka's Uzumaki heritage are her fūinjutsu abilities. She's capable of using the Sealing Palm, which can seal people momentarily by just touching them with one hand, or a fūinjutsu developed to match her abilities, Great Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Dance of Blades, which can prevent even Tailed Beasts from budging an inch. Asuka has turned the tables on many occasions by recurring to this kind of fūinjutsu. Intelligence Due to her father's harsh training regime, Asuka studied many jutsu during her childhood, and as a consequence knows basic counters to them, if given the chance to. She has knowledge on Kekkei Genkai such as the Senju Clan's Wood Release, the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan and Hyūga Clan's Byakugan dōjutsu, as well as most advanced chakra natures and even some knowledge on Kekkei Tōta. She's also very knowledgeable on fūinjutsu, for obvious background reasons. Stats Quotes *(To Danzō Shimura) "Never question my loyalty. You will never know what I endure for it." *(After killing a foreign assassin) "Fool. How could you imagine that the Crimson Blade would not reach you?" Trivia *Fun facts: Asuka possesses a scar very similar to Kakashi's on her left eye as well (although the eye itself seems to be uninjured), and her birthdate coincides with Nagato's, who's a fellow clansman and important character in the series. *Asuka's height used to be 10 centimeters shorter, but this was goof by the author, and has since been fixed. *Asuka is based on the videogame character Katarina, from the famous RTS game: League of Legends. *Artwork used on this article so far belongs to Gorun1, 2gold, beanbean1988 (Ame's Evolution image) and ShiNaa on DeviantART. Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Konohagakure Category:ANBU Category:Jonin Category:Approved Article